


Cut To Black

by Fannibalistic



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Bryan Fuller is an evil genius, Episode: s02e08 Su-zakana, Fannibals, Filming, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Madancy, MikkelDancy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After filming the barn scene in Su-zakana, Bryan has something up his sleeve for the Hannigram shippers ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut To Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miryam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryam/gifts), [Polanetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanetta/gifts).



> This is what I like to imagine happened after the most frustrating 'cut to black' since The Sopranos finale ;) Also inspired by the impossibly cute behind the scenes pic below :)
> 
> (And if by some miracle, this actually happens in real life, I will eat this fanfic....with some fava beans and a nice Chianti )

　

 

 

　　

"Why are we doing this again?" Hugh asked Bryan as they stood in the barn after shooting the 'social worker in the horse' scene. The other actors had gone, it was just Hugh and Mads left because Bryan had wanted to shoot something extra with just the two of them.

"For the Fannibals. Specifically the Hannigram shippers. You really have no idea how big the whole Hannigram thing is do you? Artwork, fanfiction, cosplay."

"I'm vaguely aware." Hugh grinned and nodded as he took a final look at Bryan's notes on the script for the scene.

Mads laughed. "You should get on that uhh...'Tumblr' place.....Martha showed me some of the artwork on there the day we did the #GoneMads thing. It was....'interesting'..." he laughed again, "....and pretty explicit."

"Of Will and Hannibal...together?" Hugh raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, Will and Hannibal....you and me...like I said, it was interesting."

"Wow...ok.."

"We've given them pretty much everything except this, I think they deserve a little something for their passion and patience. And when they see this on the dvd extras, they're going to flip out. Beyond belief." Bryan grinned at the thought of Twitter and Tumblr imploding as the Fannibals started blogging like their lives depended on it.

Hugh shook his head and laughed, "You're an evil genius." Bryan just grinned even more.

"Places gentlemen." Vincenzo the director called out from behind one of the cameras.

"Ready?" Mads whispered to Hugh.

"Think so."

"And...action."

Mads moved closer to Hugh, and put a hand on the side of his head as he'd done in the original scene and stroked Hugh's ear gently with his thumb. "With all my knowledge and intrusion, I could never entirely predict you. I can feed the caterpillar, I can whisper through the chrysalis, but what hatches, follows its own nature and is beyond me."

Hugh slowly raised his eyes to look at Mads, who was smiling back at him. Instead of cutting there as they'd done before they kept going. Mads leaned down and in a little but Hugh didn't move yet, because Will wouldn't. Mads leaned even closer and Hugh inclined his head, leaning up to meet him. Their lips met, softly, tentatively. Hugh pulled away just slightly to look up at Mads and smile almost inperceptively as he thought Will would in this situation, then moved forward again, kissing Mads harder and more passionately. Mads responded, kissing him back, still holding his face possessively and putting every ounce of Hannibal's strength and vulnerability into the moment.

"Cut." Vincenzo called out, and the scene was suddenly over.

Mads and Hugh broke away from their kiss and couldn't help smiling at each other, both feeling a little awkward but knowing it had been a good screen kiss. And a good kiss anyway.

"Not bad, Dancy."

"Neither were you." Hugh smirked back. He looked over to Bryan, "Good enough for the Fannibals?"

"Oh yeah." Bryan said with a big grin. "More than."

 


End file.
